


The calm you bring

by GaylartMess



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Different ways Kamal and Parsley relax each other, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylartMess/pseuds/GaylartMess
Summary: Sometimes, there's just the little things about another person that remind you they're there and it relaxes you.This is the case for Kamal and Parsley.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The calm you bring

Parsley Botch wasn’t a laid back man. 

He had many things on his plate: Lawyering, Businessing, Paying bills and being an adult. Parsley couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t had multiple documents piled on his desk in his home or work office, or diaries stuffed with dates to keep and an hour to get to between one meeting to the other. Though, an hour was generous. He still found crumpled up post-it notes with meetings that had long since happened scattered about on the rare occasion he cleared his home a little. Cleaning was a generous term, mind you. 

There were just things he didn’t have time for. That wasn’t even considering the more personal stuff. 

His relationship with his dad wasn’t as rocky as it had been maybe a few months or a year ago. It wasn’t perfect, but it felt so much less suffocating than it had before. 

Kamal had been a big help in that. 

Telling his dad that he was dating the shorter man from the Habitat who’d spent his time on the terrace roof by the roses had been… Not as big a trainwreck as Parsley had thought it would be.

It had been embarrassing, but he’d learnt to accept that most things concerning his dad were embarrassing.

He supposed, looking back, he was grateful the embarrassment hadn’t come from his dad being unaccepting. More rather how he’d instandly tried bringing out the baby photos.

It didn’t help that Kamal had gotten copies of his favourite ones. Parsley just didn’t get the appeal of him as a baby wearing a bowl over his head with the contents spilled over him, looking very proud of what he’d done.

But it made Kamal happy, so it stayed framed on the bedroom dresser.

Parsley still couldn’t believe they were sharing a space at times. He loved it, it had just been a few years since he’d really shared something so intimate with a whole other person.

Parsley blushed a little, a slight pressure weighed on top of his head as two arms wrapped around his chest. He leaned back and away from his office desk to sink into the touch, smiling tiredly as he instinctively dropped his pen to place his hands over the arms around him. 

“Hey,” He muttered warmly. 

“Heya, babe.” Kamal kissed the back of his head, before resting his cheek against the top of Parsley’s head.

Parsley glanced toward the clock on his wall.

“Are you practicing jello tonight?” He paused, frown deepening “Uh… Cello. I meant cello.” He could practically feel Kamal’s amused grin and he buried his face into Kamal’s arm.

“Yeah, I was just about to start up. Uh… It won’t be a bother, will it?” He asked.

“No, of course not. It’s never an issue to hear you play.”

It really wasn’t.

There’d been nights where Parsley was on the verge of screaming with frustration. He’d be too tired, none of the words in the documents he read would click in his brain and it would make him feel twitchy and anxious.

Parsley had always had an issue with walking away to take a break. He often had to be wrangled into vacations, and even then, he’d struggled with actually finding a way to relax.

He’d be at his desk, at the verge of pulling his hair out- and then he’d pause.

The sound of Kamal’s cello would drift in through the walls, from the bedroom, and he’d feel his shoulders loosen and jaw un-clench. He’d not realised he’d been so tense until he physically loosened and he’d place his pen down, clicking the top to not dry up the ink on the nub and he’d lean back.

Staring up at the ceiling, he’d cross his hands over his stomach and listen. He’d listen until only the hum of the instrument was in his mind, and he’d close his eyes. 

Parsley loved every moment. The nicks and mistakes, hearing a few annoyed grumbles from Kamal every now and then. It was all a part of the experience to him. 

It would just make hearing Kamal nail the piece he was practicing worth it.

Sometimes it wouldn’t even be a piece. It would just be something Kamal would make on the fly.

Parsley couldn’t pretend he was a musical expert. The most he could do was say if something sounded nice, but he was mostly indifferent to music.

He’d always felt a little distracted by it, never able to fully enjoy it without the nagging worry of not getting something done eating away at him until he was more stressed than before.

But the way Kamal played the cello relaxed him. His chest wouldn’t feel as constricted, and when he looked at his work again, he wasn’t overcome with the urge to scream. Parsley would decide if it was anything he could complete and the work would just flow through him.

Then there were some nights, like tonight, where he’d abandon his work. He stood from his desk and pressed the palm of his hands into his back as he stretched, grunting as he properly moved after too long of not doing so.

With everything in the study off, he’d close the door and find his way to his and Kamal’s bedroom.

Nudging it open, he’d meet Kamal’s gaze as he blinked up in surprise.

They’d smile at each other, and Kamal’s attention would go back to the cello, as he sat propped at the edge of the bed. 

Parsley would take that as his que, and shuffle across the room.

The bed would dip next to Kamal, and his smile wouldn’t falter as he felt Parsley lay down and curl up next to him.

He’d been nervous the first few times, apologizing for every slip up and worrying it wasn’t relaxing enough.

But… He glanced down toward Parsley, who was smiling gently. His eyes were closed, but relaxed, his brown hair splayed out under his head as he rested. He’d see Parsley nearly asleep, more relaxed than he usually was, and he’d feel his heart flutter. 

Was it wrong to indulge in the feeling that he was helping his boyfriend relax, simply by just doing a hobby? He didn’t think so, logically, but sometimes a small part of him that was ready to pick at everything he did would tell him to stop. But when he stopped for too long, Parsley would glance up, quietly questioning and Kamal would smile nervously.

“Is… Are you sure you’re okay with- Uh…?” He’d trail off, and Parsley would hum, shuffling up so his head was closer to Kamal’s thigh, almost touching it.

“Of course.” He mumbled, a bit sleepy. “I… Do you want to keep playing?” He’d ask, his own hesitancy seeping into his voice.

“You gonna sue me if I don’t?” Kamal grinned, tone playful as his worried began to melt away.

Parsley scrunched up his nose in his own playful scowl.

“I can’t. Not under the boyfriend policy.” 

Kamal moved his bow, leaning down to kiss Parsley’s forehead. Parsley seemed to melt under his touch.

There was quiet lingering in between the stretch of the moment, before Parsley spoke up again, taking a moment to swallow before tiling his head to gaze at Kamal better.

“Peas keep playing- Uh, Please?”

Well, there was no way Kamal could say no to that.

The evening would continue this way, with the sound of the cello filling the room as two boyfriends relaxed in each other's company. 


End file.
